ostojawowfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lazarus Ravenrose
Dzieciństwo Lazarus Ravenrose, drugi syn Aleksandra i Aurory Ravenrose, na Wzgórzu Róż. Już od urodzenia przejawiał się w nim talent magiczny. Zapewne przez samo umiejscowienie posiadłości, karmazynowa knieja była albowiem miejscem pradawnym, przesiąkniętym magią Drustów, śmierci, jak i natury. Lata mijały, posiadłość się rozwijała, kunszt zaklinania broni magią Hydromancji, jak i sam przemysł związany z poławianiem krabów, kwitł w najlepsze. Sam Lazarus, przyglądał się pracom rzemieślników, zaklinaczy. Specyficzność samej rodziny odbijała się na chłopcu, jego zainteresowaniami stała się inskrypcja, zaklinanie, jeździectwo i coś czego zawsze chciał spróbować, czyli poławianie krabów. Pancerzyk pierwszego kraba jakiego złowił, powiesił w swoim pokoju na pamiątkę, był on niestety za duży jak dla 5 latka, żeby nosić go jako naszyjnik. Od pewnego momentu jednak, w chłopcu zaczęło budzić się coś mrocznego, odbicie paktu który zawarł ojciec z Pradawnymi Duchami. Jakiś czas po incydencie, do drzwi posiadłości zawitała armia Admirała Daelina Proudmoore'a. Ravenrosowie nie oddali swojej posiadłości bez walki, jednak i tak przegrali. W tym samym czasie jednak, Aleksander wypuścił Lazarusa tajnym wyjściem, młodzieniec pobiegł w głąb karmazynowej kniei, ojciec wiedział że nic złego nie mogłoby się przytrafić synowi w lesie, albowiem pakt w pewnym sensie chronił go od tego, co czaiło się w cieniu czerwonych drzew. Młodość 6 lat Młody Lazarus dobiegł w końcu do chaty również położonej w lesie, jak się później okazało, była to jedno z domostw Lorda Autumnvale'a. Lord, wiedząc co stało się z rodziną Ravenrose, i wyczuwając w Lazarusie jego moc. Przygarnął go bez mrugnięcia okiem. Albowiem był jednym z wielu fanatyków, zamieszkujących Drustvar. Przewodził kultowi Wiklinowego Człowieka. Uznał że jego modlitwy nareszcie się spełniły i Gorak Tul, przysłał jakiś znak. Młody Lazarus nie wiedział nawet o co chodzi, jednak Lord, zajmował się nim należycie. Do czasu, aż chłopak podrósł, a Lord chciał go złożyć w ofierze Wiklinowemu Człowiekowi. W porę Lazarus zdążył się ewakuować z posiadłości Lorda Autumnvale'a, zabierając trochę jego złota, szlacheckie ubranie jak i parę kartek, z ważniejszymi dokumentami. 16 lat Lazarus udał się do Strażnicy Aroma, pod nazwiskiem Edward Redvale, tam też Lazarus wynajął nocleg. Przez parę lat starał się odkryć co stało się z Wzgórzem Róż, jak i... co tkwiło w jego duszy. Akurat nieopodal znajdowało się jedno z pomniejszych miast, bastionów Drustów, gdzie na pradawnych tablicach została spisana część ich historii. 18 lat Lazarus zaczął studiować pradawne księgi, jednak usłyszawszy o ślubie Lady Lucille Waycrest, w Kaplicy Białego Gaju. Postanowił zrobić sobie wolne od rupieci i tam ruszyć. Niestety jego poczucie czasu nie było zbyt dobre, albowiem trafił w kulminacyjnym momencie... napadu ze strony zabójców Czerwonej Ręki, przewodzonej wtedy przez niejakiego Rolanda, zwanego Nożem, którego celem był niejaki Alexander Treadward, mąż Lucille, który koniec końców został zamordowany. Wtedy też w Lazarusie obudziło się to ,co czyhało. Ci którzy się mu napatoczyli, zostali pokonani, zamieniając się w opętane skorupy. W strachu chłopak pośpiesznie wrócił do Strażnicy Aroma, gdzie odpoczął rozmyślając o tym, co się stało. Droga ku zagładzie 20 lat Dni mijały, Lazarus pozbierał się po wydarzeniach w Kaplicy. Jednak zagadką dalej była jego moc. Może Drust chciał mieć naczynie które otwarłoby Pęknięcie. Nie, to na pewno nie mogło być to, albowiem jeśli trzeba by było ścigać chłopaka, już dawno siedziałby w Gol Inath. Zatem, co mogłoby być powodem... same domysły, prowadziły po prostu do większego planu. Strażnice Aroma trzeba było w końcu opuścić, tak też zabierając swoje rzeczy, wyruszył w stronę Doliny Burzowej Pieśni, a z tamtejszych obserwacji mógł w końcu dowiedzieć się jak działało zaklinanie rzemieślników jego dawnej posiadłości. Przybywając do Doliny, wynajął pokój w karczmie, miasteczka Brennadam. Dni znowu mijały aż do wioski przybył pewien młody szermierz. Jednym z jego zadań, jak się później okazało, było wytropienie zabójców Czerwonej Ręki, których główna baza była nieuchwytna. Albowiem pojawiali się tak szybko, jak też znikali. Jednym z podejrzanych, stał się oczywiście Lazarus, który ostatnimi czasy "pożyczał" księgi Brata Pike'a, i był strasznie tajemniczy. Z nich nauczał się różnych zwyczajów Mędrców Morza, albowiem nigdy wcześniej nie wychodził dalej, niż Karmazynowy Las i nie licząc opowieści rzemieślników czy gości Ravenrosów, chłopak nie wiedział nic o tamtejszej kulturze. Po dłuższej rozmowie z szermierzem, Lazarus doszedł do wniosku że pomoże chłopakowi. A jego imię brzmiało David Tidewater, był on jednym z elitarnej jednostki miasta Boralus. Po paru dniach, jeden z zwiadowców doniósł że część zabójców zatrzymała się w miejscu które nazwane było Deadwash. Dotarłszy na miejsce, zastali oczywiście zabójców w czerwonych uniformach. Lecz, był z nimi jeszcze dziwny Czarnoksiężnik który zdawał się używać magii śmierci w połączeniu z błyskawicami które wydobywały się z kostura, z rubinem. Musiał to być jeden z Artefaktów Mędrców Morza i to też jego poszukiwał David. Wywiązała się walka, jednak Lazarus nie mógł teraz użyć swojej mocy, albowiem była ona niestabilna jak i ze względu na żołnierzy którzy zapewne szybko by go ścięli. Więc chłopak był skazany na używanie swojego miecza, którego posługiwanie starał się opanowywać wraz Davidem, jednak przez tę parę dni, wiedział jak nim parować i machać, jednak nic więcej. Kiedy walka dobiegła końca, na jej polu został sam czarnoksiężnik, paru strażników, David i Lazarus. Wtem w rękach czarnoksiężnika zaczęły gromadzić się kłęby czarnej energii która ulatywała z zabitych ludzi, wtem spojrzał po każdym z żywych żołnierzy, wystrzeliwując w ich stronę czarne promienie, które zaczęły wydzierać dusze które lecąc w stronę czarnoksiężnika, zaczęły zamieniać się w kamienie które spoczęły u jego pasa. Widząc to Davida zamurowało, nigdy nie sądził że ktoś taki może zabić parę osób na raz i przerobić ich dusze na swoją własność. Wtem Czarnoksiężnik zabrał jeden kamień z paska i rzucił nim w Davida, eksplodując i powalając go w duchowych kajdanach. Lazarus stojąc równie w szoku, patrzył w jego stronę, a jego oczy zaszły seledynową energią, wystawił w jego stronę dłoń wystrzeliwując tą energię w jego szatę która zaczęła dziwnie emanować, kryształy u jego pasa zaczęły pękać, a dusze zaczęły dookoła niego krążyć i wdzierać się do jego ciała zabijając go od środka, dezintegrując jego ciało, i jego duszę zamieniając w kamień który został przykryty przez czerwono kruczy płaszcz. Lazarus, zabrał jego rzeczy wraz z kamieniem. Tak jak i pomógł Davidowi, przenosząc go do Brennadam... Czas Burz Kolejne dni mijały, David dochodził do siebie, albowiem Brat Pike się nim zajął. W tym samym czasie Lazarus przeglądał rzeczy Czarnoksiężnika w których był, Grymuar, ukradziony z Gol Koval. Były w nim pakty, zaklęcia i rytuały Drustów. Sama budowa struktur magicznych, jak i tworzenie przeklętych przedmiotów. Wszystko mogło się przydać, było to równie cenne co manuskrypty z Gol Osigr. Dalej jednak korzystał z ksiąg zabranych Bratowi Pike'owi, ucząc się hydromancji i dowiadując się o ich pradawnych artefaktach, jak ten kostur który zdobył od Czarnoksiężnika... Pieniądze z czasem musiały się skończyć więc nowe ubrania nie wchodziły w grę, jednak szata czarnoksiężnika nadawała się w sam raz, musiał być to ktoś bardzo podobny. Lord Tidewater dowiedziawszy się o tym co stało się z jego synem, czym prędzej pojechał do Doliny, na miejscu zastał tylko ślęczącego przy jego ciele Lazarusa. Biorąc to jako akt morderstwa, rozkazał pojmanie Lazarusa i natychmiastowe ścięcie na placu, nie chciał nawet słuchać wyjaśnień. Jednak, David nie był w pełni martwy, jego dusza dalej utrzymywała się w powłoce, ale ciało nie było już takie piękne jak kiedyś. Było na wpół dziwnie pokryte korą, a oczy błyszczały wyblakłym seledynem. Kiedy strażnicy przygotowali miejsce pod ścięcie, a kat ostrzył już swój miecz. Z domu w łachmanach, pod kapturem wypadł David wołając swojego ojca, żeby przestał. Wszystkich na placu zamurowało, Lord padł na kolana. Nie widział bowiem twarzy syna i co się z nim stało. Strażnicy na rozkaz Lorda, uwolnili Lazarusa, aż w domu wszystko wyszło na jaw. Lazarus chcąc uleczyć przyjaciela, użył swojej mocy która odbiła się na Davidzie przemieniając go w jednego z Wiklinowych Ludzi. Jednak David żył i miał się całkiem dobrze, nie licząc wyglądu. Lazarus wytłumaczył swoje działania i kim tak na prawdę jest. Lord chcąc wydać chłopaka, za namową swojego syna który żył i za to że pomógł w schwytaniu jednego z Czarnoksiężników, pozwolił Lazarusowi żyć. Jednak, pod zawarciem umowy jako łowca. Lazarus nie miał jak na razie nic do stracenia, pieniądze, tymczasowe schronienie i ochrona. Nic lepszego jednak, jako łowca miał polować z dobrze wyszkolonymi jednostkami na zdrajców i Radę, której członkiem był czerwony Czarnoksiężnik. W zamian również mógł uczyć się Hydromancji u Brata Pike'a. Drużyna składała się z pani Admirał, korzystającej z mocy Hydromancji połączonej z szermierką. Zabójcę posługującego się magią cieni oraz Maga posługującego się zaklęciami z rodziny magii tajemnej w połączeniu z piorunami Hydromancji. Pierwszym zadaniem tajnej grupy, Kruczego Brzasku, było odnalezienie drugiego z członków rady, niejakiego Shadecallera który ukrywał się gdzieś w Drustvar. Kolejne wspomnienia odbijały się na Lazarusie. Jednak praca, to praca. Udając się tam byli w stanie dostrzec dziwne cieniste wrony które siedziały na drogowskazach lub latały nad ich głowami. To był znak że są blisko... dochodząc na skraj Karmazynowego Lasy, dostrzegli czarną postać majaczącą gdzieś w zgliszczach jakichś domów. Postać spojrzała na nich i momentalnie las zaszedł dziwną szarą mgłą która zaczęła otaczać towarzyszy. Wtem w ich stronę pomknęły wstęgi śmierci, które gdyby nie zdolności grupy, na pewno by ich zabiły. Evald uderzając swoim kosturem o ziemię, rozwiał otaczającą ich mgłę, on również nosił płaszcz po jednym z Czarnoksiężników, Żółtym. Lazarus wykorzystując swoje nowo nabyte umiejętności, posłał w stronę Ruszającego się cienie łunę seledynowego światła, która otoczyła go i spętała. Jednak Czarnoksiężnik nie dawał za wygraną, zniszczył kajdany przywołując do siebie cieniste pomioty które rzuciły się na towarzyszy, jednak Tyler rozciął je w pół swoimi ostrzami. Czarnoksiężnik próbował uciec jednak nadaremne, w jego plecy została posłana błyskawica, a jego nogi zostały momentalnie podcięte przez ostrze szabli. Lazarus używając swojej mocy zamknął go w kolejnym kamieniu, szarym. Rozliczenie Minęły cztery lata na odnajdywaniu każdego z czarnoksiężników ukrywających się w każdym zakątku Kul Tiras. Każdy z nich został zamieniony w kamień, aż w końcu znaleziono daleko w górach, siedzibę którą mieszkańcy Drustvar nazywali Nocnym Bastionem. Tam też skrywał się ostatni z Czarnoksiężników, Czarny. Po przejściu przez próg drzwi prowadzących do posiadłości, wyglądało to jak przejście przez portal do innego wymiaru. W samym domu dało się wyczuć aurę spaczenia, pustki oraz śmierci Drustów. Cały dom wydawał się żyć. Meble zaczęły się poruszać w turkusowym blasku, obrazy zaczęły wykrzywiać się w purpurowych wyrwach i przyzywać postaci wcześniej tam namalowane, na dodatek domieszka siarki którą dało się wyczuć, oznaczała że wszystko w jednej chwili mogłoby spłonąć. Byli otoczeni, wtem jednak ze schodów zaczęła schodzić postać z białą maską i turkusowymi oczami. Był to ostatni z Czarnoksiężników... W jeden chwili rozbroił Maga, obwiązując go kajdanami z pustki. Zdzierając z niego szatę która przemieniła się w kruczoczarne pióra które wplątały się w zbroję czarnoksiężnika, zostawiając Evalda tylko w wewnętrznej zbroi. Czarnoksiężnik ruszył tylko nadgarstkiem, a Mag padł bez kropli energii życiowej w swoim ciele. Tyler, chcąc wykorzystać element kiedy Czarnoksiężnik rozprawiał się z Evaldem, zaklną swoje sztylety w ognisty pocisk, a te wbiły się w swój cel jakim był właśnie Czarnoksiężnik. Jednak ogień przemienił się w turkus, taki jakim emanowała postać. Spojrzał na nie, i w tym samym momencie wydarły się z niego upuszczając tylko światło, która miało zastępować krew, sztylety przebiły Tyrela na wylot, również zostawiając tylko pustą skorupę. Następna była szermierz, która zdawała sobie jakoś radzić z pustkowymi postaciami. Jednak i ją, moc Czarnoksiężnika dosięgnęła, zamykając ją w Ciernistej kuli, która zaczęła wypełniać się wodą wydobywającą się z jej ostrzy. Lazarus wiedział że tak długo, jak znajduje się na jego terenie, nie ma żadnych szans. Jednak i na niego przyszła pora, tylko że Czarnoksiężnik zbliżył się do niego wyciągając swój sierp który również emanował turkusem, przystawiając mu go do szyi szepcąc coś w języku który widział na tablicach z Gol Osigr, Gol Koval, Gol Var i Gol Inath, gdzie stały wielkie wrota, do których były potrzebne runy... - "Dziękuję za podarowanie wszystkich napełnionych kamieni..." Powiedział sięgając ręka w stronę serca Lazarusa. Jednak, chłopak również maił pakt z Gorak Tulem. Jeżeli tak silny jak jego ojciec, to dalej. Złapał rękę Czarnoksiężnika przesyłając przez nią dodatkową energię Drustu, co spowodowało przeciążenie które zaczęło niszczyć jego maskę, która ukrywała twarz... Lorda Tidewater'a, który w chwili przeciążenia zamienił się w mgłę uśmiechając się tylko szyderczo. Aż przez drzwi domu wpadła kompania z Generałem Thobiasem, który był odpowiedzialny za wymordowanie rodziny Lazarusa, oraz samym Lordem Tidewaterem. Chłopak szybko został otoczony, ale z zaklęć których nauczył się z manuskryptów, również mógł zamieniać się w cień. Uciekając. Lord wydał Lazarusa straży która momentalnie by go straciła. "Czy to wszystko mogła być jakaś gra?" "To pytanie towarzyszy mi do dziś. Kiedy udało mi się uciec na statku towarowym do Wschodnich Królestw, skąd dochodziły wieści o drugim już otwarciu mrocznego Portalu i o ekspedycji która miała ruszyć na drugą stronę. To był dobry moment żeby ulotnić się z powierzchni tej ziemi" Rubież ...Przebijając się przez kolejne zastępy Orków przy Mrocznym Portalu, Lazarus miał nadzieję że w ferworze walki nikt nie zauważy natury jego mrocznych zaklęć. Jednak wyczuł jeszcze kogoś... Podobną mu osobę. Pomiędzy walczącymi orkami dojrzał kobietę. Wyglądała jakby korzystała z tej samej turkusowej magii co on. Zaciekawiło go to, jednak armie parły dalej na przód. Przebijając się do portalu i przechodząc przez niego, na drugą stronę. Wtedy Arcymag Khadgar, zamknął za nimi portal tak aby żaden plugawy ork nie mógł się stamtąd wydostać. Tam też poznał Mię Shadowfang, jedną z zabójców po stronie Rady, jednak nie była ona na razie wrogo nastawiona. Chociaż oczywiście podejrzliwa, sama nie sądziła że znajdzie się ktoś kto używałby tej samej magii. Los złączył ich na długi czas, czas Rubieży. Razem stawiali czoło przeciwnościom losu które miały miejsce na Pustkowiu i razem zamieszkali w Warowni Honoru której przewodził Danath Trollbane. Razem szkolili się wzajemnie, aż ich moce stały się praktycznie takie same. Ciekawym było że to Mia wiedziała więcej na temat turkusowej mocy, jednak czego innego można było się spodziewać po Kapłanie Rady. Ostrzegła go, że nadużywanie jej, może dać niechciane skutki. Jednak, używanie tej mocy bez żadnego zmęczenia było... wygodne i potężne. Jednak jak okazało się w niedalekiej przyszłości, czasem zawodzi. Dlatego jako drugą moc która opanował, była Hydromancja. Kontrola wody we wszelakiej formie. Czy to w żywej istocie, czy w samym oceanie. Kolejne dni mijały w ciągłym żarze dnia Pustkowia Rubieży, kolejne misje związane z orkami. Jak i miłe chwile nocą w ciepłych kwaterach. Wnet, do Warowni przybył pewien wojownik, odziany w fioletowy płaszcz i wyposażony zaklętą szablą, wysoki elf z ciemnymi włosami. Poszukiwał Mii, był jednym z łowczych polujących na ludzi parających się czarną Magią. Oczywiście prędzej czy później musiało dojść do konfrontacji. Stało się to nieopodal Zbrojowni Ekspedycji, gdzie zastali przeklęte dusze swoich towarzyszy. A jako Kapłani związani z Drustem, mogli temu jakoś zaradzić. I właśnie wtedy pojawił się Łowca z świetlistym stworzeniem na ramieniu. Nawet nie zadawał pytań, wyciągnął swoją szablę która w jeden sekundzie zaczęła jarzyć się złotym płomieniem. Jego oczy również zapłonęły... Wywiązała się walka. Nad Zbrojownią zaczęły wirować chmury, przeplatając się w błyskawicach światła i Drustu. Łowca był w stanie pokonać Lazarusa i Mię, jednak, wyglądało to bardziej jak sprawdzanie możliwości. Wtem powstały dwa wyładowania które starły się ze sobą, przepychając w wiązaniach magii. Nagle wszyscy padli ze zmęczenia, albowiem zaklęcia były dosyć potężne, wywołując przy tym eksplozje energii która rozbiła dusze które znajdowały się w Zbrojowni i scaliła je w jeden wielki konstrukt, zbudowany z odłamków zniszczonej twierdzy. Cała trójka, wycieńczona własną walką musiała jednak, razem stawić czoła konstruktowi który miał zamiar ich pozabijać. Wtedy też, podczas wyrywania dusz z konstruktu stało się coś nieprzewidywalnego ''(Roll 2/10)... ''nagle znikąd pojawił się dziwny, pokryty drewnianą skorupą chochlik... podobny...niczego co mogliby kiedykolwiek widzieć, poza manuskryptami. Więzienie ... Umiejętności Moc Drustu - DPS Hydromancja - DPS